


By the nape

by Lynn_Nexus



Category: Strange Magic (2015)
Genre: Conflict, Dangerous Situations, F/M, Roland is evil, super hero AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 07:03:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19718626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynn_Nexus/pseuds/Lynn_Nexus
Summary: Marianne's just waking up to breath at the nape of her neck.(Most likely a one shot)





	By the nape

Breath and lips against her nape.

That’s how she woke. The gentle tickle of breath on her skin. A delicate touch of soft flesh against sensitive skin. She could feel his nose press further up, just as soft, just as sweet against her spine. She could wake with this man’s lips on her neck every day and never tire of the contact. His arm was around her middle, holding her to his chest. A long arm lay across her bod, he was reaching for something. 

It felt so amazing. That instant where she felt loved and cared for. Where he was wrapped around her and cradling her like her ex never had. The way he felt against her back and the way she fit along his long body. She’d known that he was nice under all that gruff anger that he showed the world. Knew that he was actually soft as a freshly cleaned kitten. The prickly philanthropist currently wrapped around her had always traded barbs with her whenever they crossed paths but now…

Now she wanted to turn around, she wanted to twist around and loop her arms around him. To take in the way he’d probably make a shocked noise and jerk back but she’d have him where he couldn’t get away. Maybe she’d tease him and kiss his nose. That long straight nose of his… It would be perfect to startle him like that, see his blue eyes loose that scowl in their shock. Maybe even grab the back of his head and, so long as he didn’t fight her on it, steal a kiss from him. They had a strange sort of tension between them, one that was becoming more and more affectionate and sexual. 

This moment was a turning point for her, even if it changed nothing for him, it had changed everything for her. This moment was perfect.

Except it wasn’t.

This moment was nothing close to perfect. As each little bit of her body came awake from unconsciousness, pain like she hadn’t felt in a long time flared across her nerves. It was like several sessions of working out or weapons training all hit her body at once. In spite of the warm body around her she hurt all over. And he was grunting, trying to reach for something. Now she was aware of the horribly claustrophobic space. He wasn’t reaching over her to get an alarm clock or phone but to try and reach a loose bar of metal. He let out a pained grunt, his lips twisting against her skin as he tried not to press her face into a sharp bit of something pointing at her head.

“Bog?” Her voice sounded cracked and half destroyed. It startled him. “Marianne! Yer ok?” She groaned as his lips gave her something unhelpful and pleasant to distract herself with. “No. What are you reaching for?” She was having a hard time understanding how the pair of them got in this situation. They’d been at the party, his party. It was in his pent house. “That bar… Kin ya duck yer head? Kin ya reach it?” He sounded sort of desperate, though that shouldn’t be a shock, they were pinned under what looked to be rubble. “I think so… Lift your arm as far as you can.” Something that looked sort of like a skewed staircase was over top of them, holding the worst of the rubble off of them. 

He hissed quietly as he lifted his arm off of her and she ducked both the arm and the bit of rubble so she could grab the bar. It’d been tauntingly close to his fingers, his middle finger might have been able to brush it. She pulled it and then slowly shifted back against his chest. “Ok, now what?” She asked, looking around for something to pry that wouldn’t bring the whole staircase down on them. “Y’give it ta me and I pry up a space fer you ta slip out.” She nodded, lower on his body now, passing the bar they’d grabbed to him and trying to twist out of his arms way.

He turned some at the waist and leaned towards the more open area under the stairs. She shifted towards him then gasped. “Your legs!” She hissed and he waived her off. Shifting into the larger space she moved down to run her hands over his legs. He was bleeding from one and the other was broken, she was sure. “We have to get your legs out… can you move your feet at all??” She hissed and he pulled on her. “I need you outa here…” She may have been a lawyer but heartless she was not. 

“No! Try to move your feet!” She insisted, finding ways to slip her hand along the less damaged leg. “Yer gonna trap yer hand! K’mon, Y’need ta git outa here...” He insisted and she snapped her head as much as she could. “If you can point this foot I can help it out...” He ignored her and tried to pull her back where he needed her so he could try to pry a space open for her. When he managed to dislodge her “Bertram Stroud! We need to get your feet out!” She hissed in his face, fisting her hands in his shirt. “Mz Fields. If you would please save your own bloody hide!” He snapped back at her and she snarled a denial at him. 

“Fine!” He snapped at her and pulled her tightly against him. She started to struggle as he seemed like he was trying to put her in a headlock. “What is _wrong_ with you?” She hissed as she struggled against him. “Ah dun’t trust ya ta keep yer eyes closed!” He insisted as they struggled. “My eyes closed!! Whatthe...” She managed to slip his arm when his leg twisted and caused him to cry out. She glared back at him, his dark hair ruffled and blood dripping down his long face. “Y’kinnea see meh like this… Ah need ya ta close yer eyes… But y’wont keep’um closed...”

“So you try to choke me out?!” She hissed back at him. His blue eyes managed to catch hers and the small bit of light that was present. “Ah ‘ave ta fight ‘im.” His accent had slipped, he never spoke like that… It sounded almost like… Like the Bogart King. She always teased him that he was tall and lean like the Bogart. Called him Bog and he’d never stopped her. He looked at her pitifully. “We need to free your legs.” She insisted and he sighed. There was way too much defeat in that sigh. 

“Jus’… Dun’t scream.” He winced and then exhaled. Scales slithered out from under his skin, wrapped him in a protective armor. He let loose an anguished roar as they scraped against the rubble over his legs and pinned the long wings at an uncomfortable angle. They said the Bogart was a monster, something Frankenstein would have been proud to call his own. He ripped his feet out one at a time, letting out another groan of pain at the broken one pulling free then he shifted, pushed up. He fought and shoved, pushed and pried until the stairway above them had been thrown free.

His bellow of rage echoed through the destroyed penthouse. Then he turned to her, blood still leaking from his scalp and a long, clawed hand reached out to her, tentative. “K’mon, Ah kinnea leave ya ‘ere fer tha tosh ta cum back ‘n find ya...” She reached out slowly, her eyes not leaving his armored face. It changed him so much. His long nose longer, his cheeks sharper, cracked plating and leaf like scales offering the top of his head more armor. His crooked teeth looked like fangs in his mouth and that angry glower shaded the blue of his eyes to blackness… Or maybe his eyes changed with the rest of him?

But the palm that touched hers was smooth, leathery and gentle as he helped her out of the rubble. He pulled her to him, winding a long arm around her and scooping her suddenly into his arms. “What the...” She started and his wings buzzed. “Miz Felds, Iffin ya wuld kin’ly refrain frum strugglin… Ah kin careh ya easi’er.” And that stilled her as he pulled her tight against his chest and his wings buzzed again. He flew them away, dropping down to the ground in an alley. As he set her gently down they could hear the Knight cackling over a loudspeaker system. God. The Knight was her ex… The mass murdering asshole who ran the underworld like a dictator was her former Fiance and when she’d put two and two together he’d tried to blow her up at a party… 

It was a pure impulse that had her hook her hand around behind his neck, that had her jerking his tall body over hers. Roland had accused her of getting too chummy with the “hideous” philanthropist tonight before he’d whispered in her ear how he planned to kill her unless she took him back. He made a noise that she was going to treasure, the sound of shock rolling in his chest. She pulled him down and leaned up, pressing her lips to his craggy face. She managed to get her lips to where his were hidden behind the plates. She felt them slide back from under her lips, soft cracked skin pressing back suddenly.

“Go kick his ass for me.” She whispered when their lips parted then she let him go, let him step away and pull scale back over his bewildered face. “I expect to have a conversation with you later.” She insisted and he was walking backwards, nodding. “Muther’ll see to et...” He motioned to the building they were next to, a quiet building, the alley went past a tall fence for a yard. A tiny woman hung out the window and hissed down at them. “Wuter ya doin ‘ere Boy! Git that Git!” She hissed and he grinned at Marianne. “That’s your mother?” He nodded with a crooked grin and lept into the air, twisting away from her and towards where her ex was making a scene.

“Wull dun’ jus’ stand out’ere, K’mon in girly!” The woman waived at Marianne and she shook her head to her self. “Of course Ma’am.” The woman chuckled, her good nature evident in the warm way the sound drifted to Marianne. “At’s tha spirit. Ah’ll ‘ave a daughter yet.” Marianne looked at the Bogart’s form in the night and smiled to herself. Maybe she could get a repeat of how she’d woken up without a staircase on top of her.

Better yet, maybe she could get more.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so this morning my hubs reached across me to check the phone and I woke up to that really sweet feeling of him leaning into me and the press of his lips against my neck.
> 
> Then the plot bunnies rolled me over and didn't let me go back to sleep. Hope it was at least sorta fun. Kinda liking what I have going on even if it's mostly cow tools. Lemme know if you liked it or if you hated it IDK XD


End file.
